


A Drop In The Ocean

by SlySlytherin97



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySlytherin97/pseuds/SlySlytherin97
Summary: This is my take on some of the classic Bellarke scenes throughout the TV series with the lyrics of  "A Drop In The Ocean" by Ron Pope used to inspire them.I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANY DIALOGUE FROM THE SHOW!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**_I don't wanna waste the weekend._ **

***Bellamy P.O.V***

We have been on the ground for fifteen days now.

Yep, two weeks and a day since the Ark decided they would send 100 _children_ aged between 12-17 to see if the Earth is survivable again.

My sister was one of those 100. Mum always said, " _my sister, my responsibility."_ So, I shot the chancellor like I was told to and got onto the dropship without trouble.

Since we have been here, I have been in charge... Well, I was until a week ago. Just after Charlotte had taken her life, _Princess_ Clarke Griffin had decided that we needed rules for the camp - and that she and I needed to work together to do that.

So far, we have managed not to kill each other. And I must admit, if only to myself that I am starting to depend on her.

So here we are a week later, and I have just been commanded by the princess to come with her to find a bunker. A bunker that the man I had shot, told her about.

_*Flashback*_

I am in the dropship trying not to lose my temper at Octavia, she just would not let go about the grounder. Lincoln, she had called it.

"Why do you even care if I ruined your life? You should want me to go up there. Maybe you will get lucky, and he will kill me, problem solved," she said, knowing it would hurt me to hear.

"Octavia, you know I didn't mean that," I started to plead with her when I heard my name coming from behind me. I whip around to face Clarke and say as I go to walk past her, "the answer is still no. I am not talking to Jaha."

"Hey, Bellamy relax," she replies, and for some unfathomable reason, it stops me in my tracks, "that's not why I am here."

I turn to face her, "What, then?"

She huffs out a breath, "The Ark found some old records that show a supply depot not too far from here."

This intrigues me but I don't want to waste my weekend. So I ask, "what kind of supplies?"

Again she huffs, and this time she replies with full snark, "The kind that might give us a chance to live through winter. I'm gonna go check it out, I could use back-up."

I can't help but ask, "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, because right now, I don't feel like being around anyone I actually like." She replies with a smug smile, thinking she has won the battle.

And maybe she has... but that does not mean she will win the war. So I just huff and smirk back at her and say, "I'll go grab my pack and meet you back here in ten minutes."

_*End Flashback*_

**_If you don't love me, pretend._ **

***Bellamy P.O.V***

Now I am stuck trudging through the forest with the Princess, looking for a bunker that might have supplies for us in it. What was I thinking?

For the last half an hour or so we had been walking in silence. I was enjoying the chance to think, to plan my escape. Octavia would be okay, she doesn't need me anymore. In fact, she hates me these days. The camp would be alright, they have Clarke to look after them.

"You know, the first dropship is gonna come down soon. Pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever," Clarke remarked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I can try." I snap.

"The depot is supposed to be around here somewhere. There's got to be a door," Clarke sighs before continuing, "maybe he'll be lenient.

After blowing out a puff of air, I respond, "look. I shot the man, Clarke. He's not just gonna forgive and forget." _I can't keep talking about this._ "Let's split up, cover more ground. Stay within shouting distance," I quickly say before walking away from the Privileged Princess in front of me.

"Bellamy!" I hear Clarke calling about ten minutes later. I was kneeling on the ground trying to find the hidden bunker door, I got up and started walking toward her voice.

"Over here," she called again, "I found a door!"

After we finally opened the door, we went down the ladder and discovered a skeleton. We searched for a while when eventually, I lost it. I kicked over a barrel of what appeared to be grease. All of a sudden, I had guns laying at my feet, "oh my god!"

"What?" Clarke asks before noticing my discovery, and I watch her piercing blue eyes widen in shock and maybe a hint of fear, or perhaps it is excitement. I can't quite tell.

I look over to her with my signature smirk in place, "this changes everything. No more running from spears. Ready to be a badass, Princess?"

Clarke sighs and looks at her feet before quietly replying, "look. I'm not gonna fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don't expect me to like it."

"We're lucky the rifles were packed in grease," I say as I pass her a rifle. "The fact that they survived means we're not sitting ducks anymore. You need to learn how to do this."

"So I just hold it on my shoulder?" she asks with a shaky breath.

"Yeah, just a little higher now, that end," I say as I walk behind her and help to tilt her arm into place. _This feels so right, she feels so right. She smells like honey and watermelon. Even if she doesn't love me, I wish she would pretend to. Oh, sh*t. What_ _am I thinking? What am I doing?_ "Yeah," I quickly step back and lift my own rifle. "Uh, that's good. Uh, watch and learn."

I try to fire a shot, but it doesn't work, maybe it's because I feel so flustered. A take a deep breath to calm my nerves, reload my rife and try again. _*CLICK*. Nothing._

I tell Clarke to try hers, and she does it flawlessly. She then turns to me, beaming with pride. Her eyes sparkling in pure ecstasy. She asks if her feeling that way is wrong and maybe I should say that it is. But I cannot bring myself to do that. _She looks so beautiful. So happy._ I shake myself and fire a brilliant shot of my own. I decide to get some air, leaving the princess to practice by herself.

**_A few more hours then it's time to go._ **

I get outside and start to walk toward the trees when I am stopped by someone in my peripheral vision. I turn towards them and see the man I had shot on the Ark to get onto the dropship with my sister. Chancellor Thelonius Jaha. He tells me that I am pathetic to use my sister as an excuse for my crimes. He tells me that I was a traitor to my people for destroying the radio that would have stopped 320 people from being culled. He tells me I need to beg for their forgiveness.

All of a sudden, I am being surrounded by people I recognise from the Ark chanting, "murderer," at me. I beg for them to murder me, but even I know it won't be that simple.

Jaha steps forwards again and tells me that life is a fight. It is about living, breathing and _suffering_. He explains that I owe that to them, to fight back. I have to earn a peaceful death.

Suddenly, Jaha merges into one of the 100, Dax. He is holding a gun and says, "it's nothing personal," before pulling the trigger.

***Bellamy P.O.V***

Luck must be on my side because it misfires. I grapple for a gun, I see laying just out of arm's reach, but it disappears before I can grab it. And all of a sudden I hear the voice of an angel.

" Put it down, Dax," the angel says before I realise she is in fact, Clarke Griffin. Not an angel at all. He tells her she should have stayed in the bunker, so she didn't get involved. I told her that I was given a mission by one of the guards to shoot Jaha and that the same guard had given Dax the job of killing me in turn.

After the both tried firing at each other, Dax finally managed to release a few rounds. Without thinking, I jump up and tackle him to the ground while Clarke takes the chance to reload. She gives up and instead tries to hit him over the head but again misses. He takes this opportunity to punch her in the stomach.

Meanwhile, I pick up the bullet he discarded and shove it into his neck. Clarke and I fall against a tree, panting before I break into sobs. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and look over to see the Princess looking at me with sorrow shining in her eyes.

"You're ok," she says softly.

I shake my head, "no, I'm not. My mother..." I take a deep breath before continuing, "if she knew what I've done, who I am... she raised me to be better, to be good." The tears are now streaming down my face. I can't seem to stop them.

"Bellamy –" she starts.

I interrupt her before she can continue, "and all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster."

The Princess sighs, "hey... You have saved my life today. You may be a total ass half the time," she lightly elbowed me with a ghost of a smirk on her lips. "But I need you. We all need you. None of us would've survived this place if it wasn't for you." She gulps in some air before insisting, "You want forgiveness, fine, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, ok, but you can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me. You have to face it."

I can't take it. W _hy would the Princess be so willing to forgive a murderer like me? First, I tried to shoot Jaha, then I tortured that grounder, and just a moment ago I killed Dax in front of her._ Instead of saying any of this, I snarl, "like you faced your mom?"

Her face goes pale, but instead of backing down, she agrees with me, "you're right. I don't want to face my mom. I don't want to face any of it. All I think about every day is who we're gonna keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice."

I want to believe her, I really do. But I can't, "Jaha will kill me when he comes down."

"We'll figure something out," she promises me, taking my hand for support. _Her hand is rough and calloused, not what I expected from the Princess._

Uncharactericaly nervous for me, I hesitantly ask, "can we figure it out later?" _I don't want to lose this feeling just yet._

She lets out a small giggle and replies, "whenever you're ready."

_Just a few more hours with you, and then it is time to go back to the chaos that is our camp._ I think to myself.

**WC: 1882 (without AN)**   
**AN: Hello my dear readers, this is my first Bellarke fanfiction. I listened to the song A Dop In The Ocean by Ron Pope and instantly thought of Bellamy and Clarke together. Some of the lyrics I use will be mixed around and not all chapters will be this long. I hope that you enjoy this.**

**_PS. I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THIS STORY, IT IS SIMPLY A FANFICTION!_ **

**_Thank you for reading,  
SlySlytherin97 _** ♥️💋


	2. S2 Ep Ep15&16: Blood Must Have Blood

**_Misplaced trust and old friends._ **

***Clarke P.O.V***

It has been thirty-five days since Bellamy and I went to the bunker together and found guns. That means we have now been on the ground for fifty days.

A lot has happened in that time. Three weeks ago, The Ark arrived on earth, with my mother on board. The next day, me and 47 other members of the 100 were taken by Mount Weather after our battle with the grounders. Two days later, I discovered the Mountain Men were draining the grounders and escaped with the leader of Trikru, Anya who was killed by the Ark guards when we got back to the camp two days later.

Sixteen days ago I reunited with Bellamy at Camp Jaha. Nine days ago, I made a peace treaty with the commander of the grounders - Lexa, after killing Finn Collins, my first love. A week ago, I sent Bel into the Mountain under the pretence that _"love is weak."_ Three days ago, the Mountain Men tried to wipe out the coalition by sending a missile to Tondc; I stupidly placed my trust in Lexa and in doing so betrayed all of my old friends. All of my people. Bellamy.

Today, we will destroy Mount Weather. _I am scared. For me. For my people. For the grounders. But mostly, for Bellamy._

We are standing at the door to the Mountain. Raven and Wick have just neutralised the Dam, and we have just tried to blow up the door. It didn't work. _Why? They are jamming us!_

Lincoln comes up with an idea and shoots the bomb with a flaming arrow. Lexa tells me we need to take out the shooters on the ridge, but when I go to follow her, she stops me and tells me to get the door open. Suddenly there is gunfire all around, and Lincoln has thrown himself over me as protection.

Just as quick as it starts, it stops, and Lincoln with a beaming smile exclaims, "Lexa did it!"

I turn my attention back toward the now unlocked door. Sky people and grounders alike are pulling the door open, "they'll be waiting just inside," I remark.

"Good," he replies with a devilish smirk.

"Train your fire on the door," I command the awaiting troops around me.

At the same time, Lincoln starts to yell, "pull! Pull! Again! Pull!"

With a mighty groan, the door opens wide, and everyone cheers in response.

"Attack now!" I roar and step into a fighting stance.

Before I can go any further however I hear Lexa's voice call, "stand down! _"_

In shock and denial, I turn to her and ask, "what is this?"

A man "Hey, look! They're coming out!" I hear a man holler and look over my shoulder to see hundreds of what I assume to be Mountain Men swarming out of the doorway.

"They're surrendering?" I ask unsure.

"Not quite," I hear an eerily familiar voice and find what I dreaded to see, Emerson.

Knowing something is wrong I turn to Lexa and ask, "what did you do?"

Confidently she replies, "what you would have done. Saved my people."

Unable to believe what I am hearing, I demand "where are my people?"

"I'm sorry, Clarke. They weren't part of the deal," she announces with a pitying gaze.

"You made the right choice, Commander," the unwanted voice of Emerson returns.

"What is this?" Lincoln interrupts, I had forgotten he was even still here. _The world feels like it is closing in around me._

"Your commander's made a deal," I snarl at him, unable to stop myself.

Confused, he asks, "what about prisoners from the Ark?"

"They'll all be killed..." I reply bluntly before turning to Lexa and growling, "but you don't care about that, do you?"

Lexa sighs and looks at the ground before softly responding, "I do care, Clarke, but I made this choice with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first."

Without warning, tears fill my eyes, "please don't do this," I beg.

"I'm sorry, Clarke," Lexa says before having the horn blown and calling for the retreat of her army. Lincoln begs to be able to help but she, of course, denies his request.

_Once again, I have given my trust to Lexa, and it has been misplaced. I have let my old friend Bellmay down._

**_By the grace of God I do not rest at all._ **

***Clarke P.O.V***

_It can't be over._

"It can't be over, I declare aloud to my mother and Kane before I take off towards the tunnels where I hope to find a way in. When I arrive, I find Octavia, and she tells me that it is all my fault if her brother dies.

_As if I didn't already know that. I can't count the number of regrets I have when it comes to Bellamy._

I try to get through the door by force, and Octavia tries to stop me. To reason with me. She asks where Lincoln is, and I tell her that Lexa took him by force.

As I aim my gun at the keypad Octavia steps in front of me, this time effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"What's wrong with you?" she screams at me, rage boiling in her eyes.

"I am getting through that door," I state calmly, pushing past her.

I hear her scoff before she snarkily replies, "and that's your plan? Bellamy's counting on you. Everyone's always counting on you."

When I turn to face her, I notice her rage is gone, and she is now on the edge of tears. "Well, what do you want from me?" I demand.

The anger in her eyes is returning, and she hisses, "you trusted Lexa. You let a bomb drop on Tondc. You let all those people--"

"I am doing the best I can!" I scream at her.

Again, she scoffs at me, "yeah? Well, it's not good enough."

_She is right, nothing I do is ever good enough. Someone always dies._

Just as I think this, the keypad beeps, and I raise my gun again ready to shoot whoever walks through.

I am about to pull the trigger when the figure fully emerges from the doorway to reveal Bellamy Blake, Rebel King of the 100.

"Oh, Bellamy," Octavia announces as she jumps into her brothers' arms, his automatically locking around her. However, I notice his gaze is not on her, but me.

_Thank God he is okay. I thank God, because only by his grace will I be able to rest at all after this. Bellamy is alive!_

We continue to stare at each other as Octavia releases himself from her and tackles Jasper and Monty. I didn't even notice them or Maya enter the cavern. All I could see was Bellamy.

_He is alive!_

While they are reuniting, Bellamy finally speaks to me, "where's your army?" he asks.

I sigh, shake my head and look him in the eyes, "Gone just like yours. Say you have a plan."

She shakes his head, and his eyes turn sad, "not really. We need to talk to Dante. Maya says he's in quarantine."

Suddenly Jasper calls out my name and pulls me into a hug. Monty soon joined in as well. The next few minutes are a flurry of activity while we try to come up with a plan that will keep everyone safe while rescuing the rest of our people. Eventually, we decided on a plan of action and spilt up.

Bellamy, Monty and I set off towards where Dante Wallace was being kept.

We are walking down a corridor, Monty just ahead of us, when I stop Bellamy.

"Bellamy," I start, "I just have to say I am so sorry. I am sorry I sent you in here when I knew you might die. I am sorry for lying to you about Octavia being in Tondc. I just need you to know that." I finish before I can blurt out what I really wanted to say.

_I am sorry that I didn't take her with me to safety when the bomb dropped. But mostly, I promise you, by the Grace of God - I will not rest at all until I have made it up to you. I don't deserve your forgiveness for any of it, but I hope that one day I may be afforded it. Because you mean the world to me, Bellamy Blake._

**_Never counting regrets._ **

***Clarke P.O.V***

About twenty minutes later, we have taken Dante and made our way towards the control centre inside Mount Weather. Once we arrive, Bellamy soon realises that it was Dante and not Cage who had the idea of the deal with Lexa. This makes my blood boil, but I also understand that it makes the most sense.

_Cage is a psychopath, however, his father is truly a sociopath. That is why he needs his father alive-_

Suddenly the monitors switched on and interrupted my thoughts. I see Raven on an operating table with someone drilling into her bone marrow. I walk closer and begin to scan the faces of the people being held. Suddenly, I see my mother.

_What am I going to do? I have to stop this._

I think I hear Bellamy trying to convince Dante to stop this, but I have an idea. I grab the walkie-talkie and call for Emerson and ask for him to give the device to Cage. Once I know Cage is listening, I tell him that I have his father hostage - to do as I say and let my people go. He doesn't believe that I will kill Dante, but he doesn't know me very well. Even after Bellamy asks me to re-think; I know that I cannot, so instead, I pull the trigger and murder the old man.

Again I beg the man to stop all of this now, to just let my people go. He refuses and realises where we must be. I see Emerson leave the room and know he has been sent after us.

"Emerson is coming for us," I tell Monty and Bellamy.

"They deactivated my key card," Bellamy remembers, before turning to Monty, "can you do that to his?"

Monty lets out a short laugh, "that one's easy," he replies with a smirk.

Bellamy turns back to me, asking, "where's he going?"

"The dorm. Monty, can you do it? Can you irradiate the level?"

"I can do it," he replies confidently and starts typing away at the keyboard.

Bellamy grabs my arm with his calloused hands and hesitantly says, "wait for a second, Clarke. We need to think about this. There are kids in there..."

"I know," I reply with a grimace.

"And people who helped us," he continues on.

_Please stop reminding me._

"Then please give me a better idea," I beg him with tears forming in my eyes.

He shakes his head. _He knows I am right, there is no other way to do this._

After a minute of silence, he tries again. He reaches out a hand and places it on my shoulder, "Clarke, if we do this, there is no going back."

"Figure it out," I say, but I am not sure if it to Bellamy, Monty or even myself.

Bellamy looks back to the monitor and sees more of our people in pain, "No. They got to get out of there."

Behind us, I can hear Monty still working on the computer but all I can think about is what else I could do. Suddenly everything goes quiet.

I spin around to face Monty and demand, "why are you stopping?"

Monty looks at me with a strange expression, "because I did it. All we have to do... is pull this," he points to a lever next to him, "hatches and vents will open, and the scrubbers reverse, pulling in outside air."

Bellamy who has not yet taken his eyes off the monitors notices Emerson close in on us and exclaims, "he's gonna blow the door."

"Clarke, we're out of time," Monty says with a shaky voice.

I walk around the desk and put my hand on the lever, preparing myself to irradiate level five. And kill all of these people, innocent and guilty alike. I glance to the screen that shows the footage from the dorms. My mother is being drilled into. Jasper has been locked up with the other prisoners and Octavia and Maya are being overtaken by guards.

_This is the only way._

"My sister. My responsibility," I hear Bellamy whisper from beside me. I whip my head around to face him.

_How did he get next to me without my noticing? Why does it feel so right to have him beside me? Why am I thinking about this? It is not the time! I need to do this and save my people._

"I have to save them," I say, and I can hear the plea in my voice.

Bellamy must have noticed too because he reaches down and places his hand gently on top of my own. I feel my hand tingle. He looks into my eyes, and I feel his hand close around mine. "Together," he whispers, his warm breath tickling my face.

_Together._ I nod, and I feel Bellamy's hand bring the lever toward us. _Together I knew we would have the power to do anything. Together even though what we are doing is so wrong, I feel so right. I feel like I am safe. I know that with Bellamy by my side I will never count my regrets._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 2276
> 
> Dear Readers,
> 
> Please comment and vote. I love your feedback.  
> ~SlySlytherin97♥️💋


End file.
